


A Deal with a Demon

by sugar_coma_21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Demons, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_coma_21/pseuds/sugar_coma_21
Summary: Azriel is a demon who wishes to be the king of hell. If there is one thing to know about him, it's that he always gets what he wants in the end. So, what does he do? Enlist the help of an old enemy obviously.Quinn is a monster hunter that retired after selling her soul and wants nothing to do with the shadow world. However, one night she is approached in her apartment by Azriel. He wants her help to take down Lucifer. Revenge would be so sweet that she just couldn't refuse.The only problem is, the pair will probably kill each other before the end of the mission. Will they succeed or be slave for the devil?





	A Deal with a Demon

' _It's been a long day_ ' I thought as I climbed the stairs to my front door. The local coffee shop that I worked at was swamped the whole day. I wanted nothing more than to make a nest of blankets and sleep for eternity. My keys jingled as I inserted them into the lock in my front door. Once inside, I pulled my coppery hair from its topknot, letting it spill down my shoulders and proceeded to toe off my shoes. When I turned around, I froze as I saw the familiar figure sprawled on my couch.

     I stood in shock as he approached me with long, agile strides. I felt cold all over, like all the blood in my veins turned to ice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, goosebumps rose up on the alabaster skin of my arms, and air was filling my lungs in quick, sharp gasps, like I had just ran a marathon. What was he doing here? Was my time up? Azriel told me he wouldn't be back until it was time to collect my soul.  


     He stopped in front if me and tossed me a disarming smile. I took in his appearance as he stood in front of me unmoving like a statue made out of marble. He was tall with an athletic build and I watched how the muscles in his arms flexed as he crossed them. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a leather jacket pulled over it and a pair of worn jeans. His skin was bronze with scars all over.  He had disheveled chocolate hair, perfect white teeth, and a constellation of freckles across his cheekbones. The demon would almost be attractive if his dead, black, pit like eyes didn't ruin the whole image. Vexation was clear on his features as he glared at me with furrowed brows and taut lips.

   I prepared myself for what he was going to say when he opened his mouth to speak. Azriel can be quite crass. "Quinn, its been a long time. How have you been?"

I wasn't in the mood for his games. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, don't be that way. Not even an 'I really missed you Azzy', seriously? " 

He paused and the groaned in frustration when he got no reply. "You are going to help me with something"                  

He was regarding me like a hunter that cornered their prey. "Why?" I asked cautiously.                    

"Lucifer wants me dead he found out certain plans of mine and now I'm in trouble."               

"What kind of plans?"

"Plans to overthrow him and take throne myself. Those kinds of plans."  


I frowned at him. "Why  do you need me? Better yet, why would I help you?"  


He leered down at me. "Now we're getting somewhere. I have two reasons. First, I know that you want Lucifer gone as much as I do. Second, I have something you want." 

  


Azriel's last assertion made me falter. What did he have? My mind raced thinking of all the things could have been. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you after you help me"

I scoweled at him "No deal, you tell me what you have or else you can kiss that idea goodbye"

If looks could kill I would have already been dead. "Besides," I continued, "I haven't been hunting in years. I'm out of practice."

Azriel rolled his eyes at me. "I think you'll manage. Now, go pack your bags, we're leaving after you are finished."

I rolled my eyes and groaned "Fine," I grumbled.

 

I packed my bags quickly, not bothering to grab many amenities. I knew that I would complain about my privation later, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. My bags were filled to the brim and bulging when I was finished. One bag had things like a couple changes of clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. The second was filled with salt, matches, holy water, daggers, a bow and a quiver of arrows, guns, extra bullets,  spray paint, and a book of exorcisms. I wrestled with the zippers for a few minutes and glanced back at the picture of my family that hung askew on the wall once more and darted out of the room.   

  I came back in the living room dragging one bag and the other one slung over my shoulder.  There was a growl that came from behind me and Azriel's faces went pale. I slowly turned around and was met with an unsettling sight.

I was nose to nose with A huge black rottweiler that looked like it was made from shadows. I jumped away from the creature. It stalked towards me, another growl ripped from it's throat.  The hellhound was crouched low to the ground like a coiled spring about to be set free. The world went into slow motion as the huge beast pounced on top of me, causing a clamor. I wrestled with it and hoped it wouldn't kill me.  The hound howled in pain as a silver dagger sprouted from it's side. Azriel knocked it off me and together we raced out the front door of my ravaged apartment.  



End file.
